


The River and The Marina

by EmoPenguin4



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: M/M, funny?, not that serious, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoPenguin4/pseuds/EmoPenguin4
Summary: In which John tries to capture Rook, but fails. Rook tells his story to Adelaide.





	The River and The Marina

**Author's Note:**

> It was funny because this was supposed to be a werewolf one shot but then I wanted to write about Addie.  
> Edit: gdi I didn't notice that line break

Rook ran like hell. He wasn't doing anything at all, he was just fishing when some Peggies were alerted to his presence and started firing at him. The worst part is that he can't fight back because he has no weapons. Theoretically, Rook could use the fishing rod as a weapon like he once saw in a video game, but that takes too much precision to pull off handily. All he could do was focus on getting away.

"Fuck," he says, his breath becoming shallow and snappy. He's never had to run before becoming a junior deputy. He always assumed that most of his job would be pretty tame, and the only discipline he undertakes is powerlifting. That means he has no cardiovascular endurance and he's screwed if he's caught now.

"Oh, Dep-you-tee!" A voice sung out melodiously. If that's John, Rook is as good as dead. "You came into my territory unannounced! Come out, come out wherever you are and I can hold a confession for you!"

Rook started looking for decent hiding spots. As much as the bushes could cover him, it wouldn't be effective for long. Climbing a tree would work, but he'd be caught climbing and that would be a disadvantageous position. Best bet is to circle John and move away from him. Rook considers John's movement pattern and starts crawling.

After a few minutes of moving around, John goes quiet. Rook peeks from behind his tree and doesn't see John. This is bad, Rook could be compromised at this point. He considers his next action while trying to keep himself calm. A motor is running from somewhere nearby which leaves Rook unable to detect John's direction from sound. Rook looks from behind the tree one more time before moving onward.

Rook considers going back to the marina when he hears a cough from behind him. Rook snaps back and sees John behind him, arms crossed. Rook jumps back and readies his rod. "That wouldn't hurt me," John calmly announces.

"You'd be surprised to see what I learned from video games," Rook replies.

"This is real life, surely your idea wouldn't quite work so well, now would it?" John takes a step forward with a menacing grin. "I'll have you know that I've been looking especially for you. So it delighted me when I was informed by my men that you were gone fishing at a river in my territory."

Rook casts the rod, trying to make the hook connect with John's flesh. He simply sidesteps and looks at Rook with an incredulous grin. "Seriously? I would have expected you to fight with the rod itself, but with the hook and line?"

"No way am I getting in range of you, John. I don't know what you have, why you want me, and why we're currently alone with no visible Peggies," Rook replies, his nerves getting fried with every second he has to spend with John. Rook was never good with having to deal with attractive men paying attention to him, as most of the time his type is straight. "And I don't even know if you're g-- I'm gonna stop."

"If I'm what?" John moves forward, trying to invade Rook's space. All Rook can do is reel in the line and get ready to strike. He doesn't want to move because he's absolutely exhausted, and John could be taking advantage of that. "I need to hear it, Deputy."

"I'm tired as fuck," Rook admits, knowing that John understands his advantages now, "and you probably have a knife in you so leave before I really consider unspeakable acts with this fishing rod."

And right on cue, John pulls out the knife. "Did you honestly expect me to make this easy for you, Deputy?"

It's been a few minutes. Rook has had time to recuperate. If he can distract John properly, there's a chance for Rook to bumrush the other man and disarm him. But what would be sufficiently distracting? "No, because I know how much you're into BDSM."

John raises a brow, confused at the term but deciding to leave it at that. The man must be joking. Rook really thinks that John would have at least known the basics, but that answers it. Addie just lost the bet. "Whatever this... BDSM is, I can assure you my methods wouldn't be so roundabout like that."

"BDSM ain't roundabout, it's Bible Discussion Study Meeting, bitch," Rook snaps. "It'd be right up your alley with your freaky cult." Rook considers that if ever John asks him about BDSM again, the deputy will actually tell the truth. 

John's nostrils flare in anger. "There is a difference between a religion and a cult."

"Really?"

"It's in the nuance, Deputy."

"So, realistically, they could be considered the same?"

"Shut up!" John's voice booms throughout the forest, tired enough of Rook's shenanigans. This has to be the perfect timing. John is talkative and he'll be too distracted to pay too much attention. "The Father is a good man, he is saving people. He knows what he is doing, damn the consequences! I believe in him and fully support his decisions," John rants, unconsciously moving forward each time. Here comes the wind up. "And sinners like you would never understand that, in the grand scheme of things, The Father is actually the best pers--"

"Shunketsu, go!" Rook dives forward in what John assumes is a bumrush, but at the last second, Rook twists his body moving inward and hits the hand holding the knife. Rook stamps his feet down and butts John with... Well, his butt. The air is knocked out of John and he stumbles back, bumping into a nearby tree. "Shit, Addie is gonna go nuts when she finds out what I just did to save my own ass."

John groans and it seems like he's sufficiently harmed, unwilling to give chase for at least a minute. "Bye, bitch!" Rook sprints away and runs for the hills, hoping he won't end up on any more Seed territory as he locates the Drubman Marina.

"Addie!" Rook pants, rushing through the door while catching his breath. "Addie holy fuck!"

Adelaide Drubman, owner of the Drubman Marina, favorite of Rook, looks up and notices how disheveled he looks. "Darlin', shit, you okay?" She rushes over to Rook and gives him a hug. "I was worried when I tried to contact ya and got no response. The hell were you doin'?"

"I just went fishing and thought it'd be safe to go," Rook said. He holds out his fishing rod to emphasize his point. "No guns. No radio. Just me and the river life. I wanted a complete break, no distractions or anything," he whined. "It was probably dumb to go without equipment, but I'm glad I knew the way to you!"

"Oh, ya silly goose," Addie chastised lightheartedly. "I can drop ya off at Fall's End if you need a lift?"

"Wait, I have to tell the story," Rook said, looking for a nearby chair. "Remember I told you I had a crush on John, torture aside?"

Addie laughs obnoxiously, taking a seat in front of Rook. "Man, ya really gotta stop thinkin' about stickin' yer dick in crazy. Never works out," she says. "But yeah, what about him?"

"So as it turns out I was in some corner of John's territory. Some Peggies opened fire at me and I ran into the woods." Addie nods. "Peggies didn't chase me but John sure as hell did!"

She gasps. "No way! Did he?"

"Yeah, he did," Rook said, scratching his head. "I was good as dead if I was caught by him so I tried to sneak away, cuz you know how Jess and I are really stealthy." Addie reaches out to hold Rook's hand. "Thanks, I'm a bit shaken."

"Go on, darl'."

"Anyway, the fucker was already behind me and cleared his throat." Addie gasps. "He didn't open fire at me, though. Turns out he wanted me alive, God knows why."

"Maybe he wanted to spend a long night with you," Addie adds with a wink. "After all, he talks about nothin' but you and the things he say don't exactly sound clean."

"That's not the point, but I wish I knew," Rook told her. "If he was coming for a night in bed, he would make that clear. Anyway, I tried to talk him down since I was tired as heck and he had me cornered. Wasn't stopping though, so I had to anger him to get him distracted." 

Addie clapped his back. "That's my boy!"

Rook smiles. He likes the little inside joke they have, that Addie is basically his mom at this point. Addie loves having a gay-by for whatever reason, but it helps them bond when they can understand that they both think about why a guy is cute or not. "So I to throw the term 'BDSM' at him and guess what?"

"Did he know?"

He grinned wickedly. "Nope. I won the bet, by the way."

"Aw, shit," she says, facing away and stepping on the floor. "Ah, well. Win some, lose some. But I seriously thought Johnny-boy here woulda known about it, since he seems to get off on torture and all."

"I'll think about what you can do later, but I'll keep going." Rook rubs Addie's back and smiles. "Somehow I set him off by saying BDSM would be the shit his cult practices, and he claimed 'we're not a cult, we're a religion!' You know, the usual."

"And?"

"And I got him angry enough that he wasn't paying attention to me winding up."

"What'd ya hit him with? A stick? The rod? A body slam?"

Rook snickers. "No, no. None of the above, mom. I hit him with my ass."

Addie looks at Rook. It takes her a moment to consider what Rook said. Then she raises a brow. "That's a thing? You told me you weren't gonna seduce the man and yet here you are!"

Rook laughs hard. "No, no, mom. I mean I physically hit him with my butt."

Addie's eyes widen. "Like ya smacked him with yer ass?"

"Yeah, it was a technique I learned and practiced when I was learning how to counter attacks from behind. And given that my arms were really tired, I threw my ass at him," Rook says, smiling and shaking his head. "Good thing I've got a fat ass."

"Indeed ya do!" She seems so lighthearted when she's just spending time talking with Rook. They both treasure their friendship. "Just glad yer here now."

"Yeah, that's about it," he said, finally relaxing after telling his story. "By the way, I thought of something for the bet."

"Yeah?"

"Let's write him a postcard that says, 'Fill me with your seed, John Seed!' That'll surely have those peeps scratching their heads."

"Oh, Jesus, yer nasty," she said with a laugh. "Great idea! Now when do we get started?"


End file.
